Remise en question
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: NOOB. Zell l'avait battu. Il avait atteint son objectif. Mais alors qu'il aurait du sauter de joie, il resta perturbé. Quelque chose clochait. Et il disparu pendant plusieurs jours sans prévenir personne. Que lui arrivait-il ? Fantömegazell. Morgan/Max.


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Fabien Fournier de même que pour l'univers, mais l'histoire narrée ici m'appartient.

 **RATTING** : K

 **PARING :** Omega Zell/Fantöm – Morgane/Max

 _Coucouuu ! I'm here for a new OS :D Oui bon, je suis un peu (re)trombé dans Noob, du coup j'écris des trucs sur eux~ En ce moment j'écris + en tweetlonger, mais comme on vient de créer un espace community Noob avec deux autres amis, ben j'ai décidé de poster ici aussi pour les intégrer~ Du coup c'est un petit texte écrit sans prise de tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _PS : Ça se passe après la 8eme saison de Noob. Fantöm a récupéré sa place de numéro un en battant Amaras, et Omega Zell a pu poursuivre son entraînement pour pouvoir rivaliser avec son idole._

* * *

Remise en question

Ils s'observaient, tous deux essoufflés, leurs forces pratiquement toutes épuisées. Du sang coulait le long de leurs mâchoires et de leurs mentons, leurs deux barres de points de vies pratiquement vides. Ils avaient l'air d'être au même stade, sans avantage sur l'autre, mais c'était sans compter leurs barres de furie. L'une d'elles était remplie au maximum, conférant un atout certain à son possesseur. Le duel allait bientôt se terminer.

Le futur vainqueur hésitait. Il n'avait plus qu'à lancer un dernier sort, une dernière incantation, et il atteindrait la place de numéro un qu'il avait tant désirée depuis ses débuts dans le monde d'Olydri. Mais il hésitait. Voulait-il vraiment atteindre cet objectif qui le maintenait debout depuis tant d'années ? Voulait-il vraiment prendre la place de son idole ?

« Fantöm…

\- Jusqu'au bout, Omega Zell. »

Le Berserker hésita encore une seconde avant de lancer son incantation. La victoire était à portée de main, et pourtant, c'était avec un certain remord qu'il entamait sa dernière attaque. Il allait envoyer le brun au cimetière…

« Je fais appelle à la puissance des éthers ! »

Fantöm se positionna, prêt à tenter une parade. Mais il était horriblement fatigué, et il savait que ses derniers points de vie allaient s'effacer en quelques secondes. Il sourit doucement.

« Soyez le bras armé de ma colère ! »

Après tant d'effort, Zell allait enfin atteindre son objectif. Dans un sens, un objectif sera atteint pour le guerrier aussi. Comme lorsqu'un maître voyait son disciple le dépasser, c'était une forme de fierté.

« Que le cataclysme se déchaîne ! »

Les éclairs le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il tenta tout son possible pour parer la furie, en vain. Les dégâts qu'il subit finirent de l'achever, et c'est dans une explosion de pixels qu'il laissa la victoire à son adversaire, se retrouvant au cimetière.

C'était fini. Le meilleur joueur d'Horizon 3.3 venait d'être battu par Omega Zell, Berserker du Crépuscule.

Ce dernier avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais il n'y eut aucune explosion de joie, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Zell observa les pixels disparaître, complètement partagé.

Un petit « ding » sonore retentit et un cadre de dialogue apparut sur l'interface du blond.

« Vous venez de remporter la première place du classement individuel. Félicitation. »

Objectif accompli.

« Bien joué. »

Le vainqueur se retourna vers Fantöm qui était revenu du cimetière.

« Merci. »

Il lui sourit, son cœur ratant un battement. Voir son idole lui sourire ainsi, l'air aussi fier, le rendait particulièrement euphorique. Etrangement, bien plus que de savoir qu'il était à présent le meilleur joueur du jeu.

Il fronça alors les sourcils.

Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour savourer sa victoire, et quelques instants plus tard, il était déjà déconnecté.

Quelque chose clochait.

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tard**

« Omega Zell ne s'est toujours pas reconnecté ?, demanda Fantöm, perplexe.

\- Non, monsieur n'a pas l'air décidé de revenir. De toute façon il n'a pas intérêt s'il ne veut pas que je lui botte les fesses !, râla Saphir.

\- Il a peut-être des problèmes IRL, proposa Heimdal.

\- Problèmes IRL ou non, il aurait pu prévenir ! »

Le Guerrier du Crépuscule fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était absolument pas le style de Zell de disparaître ainsi sans prévenir. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé il y a trois jours… Il ne comprenait pas. D'autant plus qu'il avait trouvé le départ de son coéquipier assez précipité. C'était-il passé quelque chose qui l'empêchait de revenir ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Et il n'était absolument pas aidé par le manque de réponse à ses messages et à ceux –plus agressifs– de Saphir.

Parce que oui, il tenait beaucoup à Omega Zell. Peut-être ne le montrait-il pas beaucoup, mais il l'appréciait, bien plus que la plupart des joueurs sur Horizon, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Alors cette absence ne pouvait susciter que de l'inquiétude chez lui.

Il soupira silencieusement en essayant de mettre cette inquiétude de côté. Avec ou sans Omega Zell, ils avaient un raid important à accomplir aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir rester concentrer.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Toujours aucune nouvelle du berserkeur, et cela commençait à sérieusement inquiéter le reste de la guilde. Même Saphir commençait à se poser des questions, même si elle ne le montrait que par de la mauvaise humeur.

« Il va m'entendre.

\- Il a dut lui arriver quelque chose, on devrait peut-être aller vérifier IRL, dit Istos.

\- J'irai sans doute demain, commença Fantöm.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que le disparu.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ?! On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as délibérément ignoré nos messages ?!, s'emporta le Paladin. »

Zell mit un moment avant de répondre. Il avait l'air soucieux et incertain, et une pointe de tristesse et de colère pouvait se voir dans ses yeux clairs. Fantöm le regardait sans comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Et réfléchir à quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?, demanda Istos.

\- Je souhaite démissionner de la guilde. »

Un grand silence s'imposa entre chaque équipier. Avaient-ils bien entendus ?

« Quoi ?, fit Heimdal, sans comprendre.

\- Je vais quitter Horizon également.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ?!, s'énerva Saphir.

\- Je… J-j'ai atteint mon objectif, je n'ai plus vraiment de but dans ce jeu, j'en ai finis avec lui. »

Zell essaya comme il pouvait de paraître convaincant, mais ses hésitations et ses regards démentait ce qu'il racontait. Il n'avait jamais été très bon menteur après tout. Mais la question demeurait alors sans réponse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à quitter la guilde et même le jeu ? Fantöm resta silencieux pendant l'échange, mais il resta attentif. Il remarqua très bien les petits regards, sans doute inconscients, que pouvait lui envoyer le blond.

« J'ai adoré jouer avec vous. »

Il retint de sortir un « Sauf avec toi » à Saphir, avant de quitter la Guilde Justice et de se déconnecter, sans même laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?, demanda Heimdal, complètement déboussolé.

Mais j'y crois pas ! On s'est autant embêté à monter ce Noob jusqu'en haut du classement pour qu'il nous lâche comme ça ?! »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sous les exclamations des membres de la guilde, tous secoués par cet évènement des plus inattendus. Ils mirent un moment avant de réaliser qu'Omega Zell n'était pas le seul à s'être déconnecté.

Max Middle observa son écran éteint quelques instants avant de se lever. Sans attendre, il prit ses affaires et quitta son appartement.

Peut-être ne devrait-il pas intervenir. Peut-être faisait-il une erreur. Mais sur le moment il s'en foutait.

Il était hors de question que Morgan se tire ainsi sans une explication claire et surtout vraie. Cinq jours d'absences pour finir sur une déconnexion définitive ? Ce n'était absolument pas normal quand on connaissait la personne, et c'est bien pour ça que Max se permettait son petit voyage.

Ça lui rappelait un peu ce jour où Morgan et les autres membres de la Guilde de Noob étaient venus chez sa mère pour le sortir de sa léthargie. A l'exception que cette fois, on n'avait aucune idée de ce qui obligeait Zell à s'éloigner ainsi du jeu. On aurait presque dit un coup de Tenshirock tellement cela semblait gros.

Un voyage en train et en transport en commun plus tard, il se retrouva devant le studio du blond. Il sonna sans aucune hésitation.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Morgan. Et la surprise ne manqua pas sur son visage alors qu'il reconnut son visiteur.

« F-Fantöm ?!

\- Bonjour Morgan. Je peux rentrer ? »

Le propriétaire des lieux s'effaça pour laisser entrer le brun, l'air beaucoup plus gêné maintenant que la surprise était passée. Un léger rougissement n'échappa pas au nouveau venu qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Zell ?, demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Je vous l'ai dit ce matin.

\- La vraie raison.

\- Je t'assure que-

\- Tu mens encore plus mal que ton avatar Morgan. »

Le blond soupira en s'installant sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu l'intervention de Max et encore moins cette discussion. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

« Explique moi, je peux peut-être t'aider.

\- Non tu ne peux pas. Bien au contraire. »

Max encaissa silencieusement le ton froid qu'avait pris son hôte alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Lui qui pensait qu'il arriverait plus facilement que d'autre à avoir des réponses, il semblait se tromper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le possesseur du Berserkeur se leva et répondit plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne veux plus revenir ?!

\- C'est pour cela que je suis venu.

\- Pour ne plus te voir. »

Un blanc passa alors que Max encaissait la nouvelle. Lui ? Ne plus venir pour ne plus le voir lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Plus ça passait, plus cette histoire devenait irréaliste. Omega Zell était le fan numéro un de Fantöm depuis des années ! Pourquoi ne souhaite-t-il plus le voir d'un coup comme cela ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Le brun le regarda un instant sans comprendre en essayant de garder son impassibilité.

« Je sais bien que je ne suis plus un modèle maintenant que tu m'as battus, mais je pensais être un ami.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Justement ! Tu ne comprends rien… »

Max l'observa un moment tourner en rond. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, même dans le jeu. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un autre Omega Zell, c'était… Etrange. C'était comme s'il hésitait à avouer l'inavouable.

« Explique-toi plus clairement dans ce cas.

\- Quand je t'ai battu, je m'attendais justement à… A ne plus être autant… Admiratif. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, et je me suis rendu compte que… »

Le blond s'arrêta dans sa phrase et de tourner en rond. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qu'il ne cautionnait même pas lui-même, il ne faisait que s'enfoncer !

« Je vois. »

Max se releva et s'approcha, un petit sourire de coin trônant sur ses lèvres. Il avait compris pourquoi est-ce que son ami se tracassait autant, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait jusqu'à lui faire quitter le jeu.

« Mais pourquoi cela entraîne-t-il une déconnexion définitive ? Surtout que je m'en doutais depuis un moment déjà, et ça n'a rien changé.

\- Pour moi, ça change tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que ! Je ne pensais pas être comme ça !

\- Est-ce si dérangeant ? »

Zell le regarda un instant, pas sur de savoir quelle réaction il devait avoir. Max était tout proche de lui, et portait une expression rassurante sur son visage.

Même après toutes ces années à détester les femmes, il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il pouvait avoir des attirances pour les hommes. En fait, Fantöm était probablement leur seul à avoir réussi à lui faire ressentir ce genre de chose. Ou en tout cas, il était le seul à avoir réussi à le sortir de son aveuglement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal… Il était complètement perdu à vrai dire. Et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir quitter Horizon 3.3. S'éloigner du jeu et ainsi, de l'élu de son cœur, lui laissait croire que ses sentiments le quitteraient eux aussi, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Max lui-même.

« J'ai l'air ridicule, murmura-t-il, bien content que Gaea ne soit pas là pour trouver de quoi alimenter son blog.

Dis-toi que tu n'es pas seul dans ton cas. »

Morgan regarda le brun d'un air surpris. Que voulait-il dire ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser son interrogation que Fantöm s'approcha encore pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Etait-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser ?! S'il avait été dans le jeu à ce moment précis, son avatar aurait sans aucun doute explosé en un million de pixels. Plusieurs émotions et sentiments se bousculèrent alors qu'il peinait à savoir comment réagir. Mais finalement, il arrêta de se mettre cette barrière de doute, et il se décida à rendre et à apprécier cet échange que son aimé lui offrait.

Ses interrogations et ses craintes s'envolèrent au même instant. Si Max partageait les mêmes sentiments, alors pourquoi en serait-il si inquiet ? Eprouver ce genre de chose pour un autre homme n'était visiblement pas si problématique que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Le lourd poids qui l'avait accablé depuis cinq jours se retira de ses épaules alors qu'il passait ses bras autours de la taille du brun.

* * *

 **Le lendemain**

Les deux hommes s'étaient séparés après une soirée des plus agréables, ensemble. Bien heureusement, Omega Zell n'avait pas encore supprimé définitivement son perso, et il put se reconnecter sans aucun problème.

Il put rentrer de nouveau dans la guilde Justice, bien qu'il faille longuement insister auprès de Saphir pour qu'elle accepte une telle chose.

Max et Morgan s'étaient accordés sur le fait de garder secret leur relation quelques temps, en partis pour éviter la discorde au sein de la guilde, mais c'était sans compter cette chère Gaea qui, pour le plus grand malheur des deux meilleurs joueurs d'Horizon, trouva le moyen de découvrir leur petite amourette…

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ? :3_


End file.
